How I Met Your Father
by But I am a good shot
Summary: When embarking on her college career, Bella has her goals in mind. They are different than most 17 year olds, but she know what she wants. What happens when she meets the man who wants the same things? Starts as B/E, but will be B/J by the end. Promise!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my A/N!**

**I do not own these characters, the illustrious Ms. Meyer does. The story is my own, but the characters belong to her. **

**I am not a professional writer. Just putting that out there for everyone. I would love constructive criticism, but if you are just being a douche, don't bother. **

**Also, this story will be a Jasper/Bella pairing. It will just take a little while to get there. Be patient, it is a virtue you know. Also, this story is a retelling of a true one, so I already know how it ends. So the updates should be reasonably fast, that is if anyone actually reads it. **

**I would love reviews, what can I say, I am a review whore. **

****This is IMPORTANT! This story starts out pretty mild, but it will get lemony and potentially kinky as it develops. I am just warning you now. If you do not enjoy these elements, you may wanna skip this story. ****

* * *

I can't believe that today has finally arrived. I am embarking on my new life today, leaving for college. I was up with the sun this morning, rushing my dad around so that we could get on the road. It would be a four hour drive from our house to the University of Washington. Making it just about perfect, close enough to come back for a weekend if I wanted to, but far enough that I would not have unexpected visits from my family. In reality I did not see myself coming back here on the weekends, as it wasn't really my home. It was merely the place my dad lived. Outside of this summer, I had not lived here since I was a small child. I truly had no home, as my mother never saw fit to settle in one place.

My parents, Charlie and Renee divorced when I was five. My mom took me with her when she left Forks for new horizons. She was of the belief that stability was highly overrated and thus, we never stayed anywhere for more than 18 months. Phil, the man she married when I was six, moved often for his job, so it worked out perfectly for her. They were like two gypsy peas in the pod and I was the forgotten child that was dragged along with them. I often wondered why my mother chose to take me when she and Charlie divorced. She never really paid much attention to me and I have to imagine the mandated education requirements of each state cramped her gypsy style. Yet, she would never have let me go to Charlie. She hated him too much to make him happy by letting him see me outside of the court ordered two weeks per year.

Renee and Charlie had been divorced for 12 years now, but that did not lessen her anger towards him at all. She had been pissed since the day he left, I actually question if she was ever not pissed at the man. In all my years, I have no memory of them ever getting along with one another, even before the divorce. Renee kept me from Charlie for all these years, due to resentment that had nothing to do with me. Although maybe it did, I have begun to see that Charlie and I are quite a bit alike, so maybe she was spiting me too. I was hoping that living nearer to Charlie would allow me to forge some sort of relationship with him, beyond our few weeks every summer. I remember as a child I would ask my mother why I didn't see him very often. She would always tell me that he was too busy with his new family and couldn't be bothered with remembering he even had another child. She would tell me I should be grateful that she took me so far away, that way I wouldn't have to be ignored by him and tossed aside when he decided I wasn't worth it anymore. I never understood why she would tell me this, did she think that it was better for me to think he had abandoned me?

It was true that Charlie had left my mother for another woman. Her name was Sue and they had met at work. They got married when I was seven. Renee didn't let me got to the wedding, she said that they didn't really want me there anyway. When I was nine, they had a daughter together, Leah. I really didn't know my little sister at all. I remember that first summer after she was born, I was horrid to both her and Sue. My mother had convinced me that Leah was my replacement. Charlie had a new daughter now, so he would no longer want me around. She had told me that Sue would only tolerate my being there in a capacity as free help with the baby. None of this was true, however I would not realize this fact for many years. Until I was about 15 I treated them both like crap. I would completely ignore my sister and treat Sue as if she were the devil herself. To Sue's credit, she never gave up on me, even when I was at my worst, she was still patient and kind with me. I think she always knew that my mother was filling my head with negativity. Once I became older, I was able to appreciate that Sue was not evil, she wasn't trying to get rid of me or replace me in my fathers life. She was always content to be my friend and adviser, not my surrogate mother. I didn't appreciate the distinction then, but I do now.

This past summer I have spent time with both Sue and my sister, Leah. Sue has the patience of a saint with everyone, especially me. She has forgiven me all of my horrid behavior towards them, even if I have yet to do so. Leah is actually quite delightful and a testament to the love and abilities of my father and Sue. Although she is only 10, she is kind, considerate, and generally fun to be around. She also thinks I am very cool and spent the majority of the summer following me around and asking me a million questions about my life. It was at times annoying, but I have tried to remind myself that she is a kid who is essentially just getting to know her sister, in the same way that I am just getting to know her. There are times I think it would be nice if we were closer in age, we seem to be very alike, and I feel like we could be the best of friends if our lives were more parallel. Perhaps when we are older.

I was snapped out of my musings on life when the aforementioned sister came careening down the stairs towards me. Leah was so excited to be coming to college with me, I hope that she realized that she wasn't going to be staying there with me for the year.

"Is it time to go yet?" she asked with the exasperated impatience only a child can achieve.

"I am ready whenever my dad and your mom are, little bit."

"DAD, MOM, Bella is ready and so am I, lets go already. I wanna go to college today." she yelled.

"Leah, every time you rush us, we will take five minutes longer," Sue told her as she came out of the kitchen with travel mugs for everyone.

"I am not rushing you, I just don't want Bella to be late is all."

"Right, go tell your dad that the coffee is ready and so are his girls, he is out in the garage checking the cars."

I heard Leah yell something as she scrambled towards the garage. I hope my dad has had at least one cup of coffee, otherwise she will not get the enthusiastic response she is hoping for.

"Are you all set Bella?" Sue asked me as she gathered up Leah's books and put them in her bag.

"I am as ready as I will ever be, I double checked that I had all of my stuff and made sure my room was clean. So I think that I am ready whenever you guys are."

"Good deal, we can head out to the garage, I am sure Leah has already strapped herself into the car and is annoying the shit out of your dad by now." Sue said laughing with me as we walked to the garage.

Once outside I walked over to my little Civic and prepared to get in. This car was a gift from my dad and Sue for graduation. It was Sue's old car and they thought I could use it while away at school. I was so blown away by the gift. I had never had a car and figured I wouldn't until I could buy one on my own. Even though it wasn't new, it was in really good shape and I loved having it. I made sure to thank them both about a hundred times. Just as I was opening the door, Sue came over and asked if she could ride with me. I had thought I would be alone for the drive, so I was excited to have the company. Once we were all buckled, we headed out. I was so freaking excited I couldn't believe it. Sue was quiet for about the first hour of the ride, just sipping her coffee and looking out the window. It was nice, my own mother and I were never capable of enjoyable silence, we were always screaming at each other or ignoring one another, so this was a nice change of pace.

I love my mother, truly I do. Its just that we have nothing in common. We have no shared interest with which to bond. My goals in life are so different than those which she had imagined for me, and she never tried to restrain herself from telling me what was wrong with my aspirations. I had hopes to marry and have a family. I wanted to go to college, but I never had lofty career expectations. I was majoring in History and Education. I would be a teacher when I graduated, but I really had no ambition to work. I wanted to be a mother and wife and find my fulfillment that way. Renee felt that this would be a waste of my life. She was so jaded towards men, unless it was the infallible Phil, who in reality was a dick. He was a jackass and talked to my mother like she was incapable of basic reasoning, but she thought he was the man all other woman should aspire to marry. I think in reality, she only liked him because he didn't give a shit about what she was doing or anything else. As long as he had food on the table every night for dinner and she agreed with all his jackass opinions, life was good. He and I never really got along. He would berate me for talking to my father, telling me that I was hurting my mother. After all, she was the one who raised me, why did I even keep in contact with my sperm donor? This always hurt me and only led to my talking to Charlie in secret. When I told Renee and Phil that I was going to school in Washington, my mother cried and guilt tripped me for days. She wanted to know why I hated her so much that I had to move across the country. Phil asked me how I could be so heartless and hateful to a woman whom had sacrificed her whole life for me. Needless to say, things were a bit strained when I left for Washington this summer. My mom and I had spoken briefly a few times, but she was still clearly pissed at me. I think she thought I would bow to her wishes and come back to her. While I may have done so in the past, I was not doing it anymore. I was old enough now to see the pettiness of my mothers motives and I was done playing the game.

I heard a chuckle and turned to look at Sue, wondering what was so funny.

"You are so much like Charlie, he does the tongue thing when he is deep in thought too." She laughed.

It was true, when concentrating Charlie and I both stuck the tip of our tongue out over and over again, almost like we were snakes testing the air for danger. It looked ridiculous, but I kind of loved having something in common with my dad.

"Wanna talk about whatever has you thinking so hard?" she asked.

"Just thinking about my mom and how strained things are between us right now. I just wish sometimes that she could be happy for me, even of she didn't like what I was doing. I know she wants me in school near her, but doesn't she realize that she never stays in place for long. I would end up alone, unless she thought that I would transfer schools every time they moved."

Sue looked thoughtful for a moment before she responded to me, "I know things are difficult right now, Bells, but it will get better. I made a promise that I would never speak ill of your mother, and I will keep that vow. So just be thankful that she cares enough to be angry and be secure enough to know what is the right decision for you. True, you are only seventeen, but essentially you are an adult. It is time to take control of your life and stop living for other people. If going to school here is what you think is the best decision for you, than stick to your decision. Your mother will come around, but at the end of the day, you are the one who has to live with the choices you make. Also, bear in mind that your dad and I love you very much and are excited to have you close, but if this ends up not being the right place for you, we will understand and support whatever decision you make."

"Thank-You Sue, I love you guys too. I do think this is the best choice for me, but I appreciate having your support if I find out it isn't. I just wish my mom would see it the same way."

"I know you do sweetie, but understand, it is hard to watch your child grow up and move away from you. Give her some time to adjust, and if that never happens accept it and move on. It is time to pull on those big girl panties and deal with all the things life throws at you. Your dad and I have faith in you, you can do this. All we want is to see you happy in the end, whatever road you take to that happiness is yours to travel. We will do our best to help you if we can, but you have to be brave enough to start the journey. And you are most certainly a brave girl. Sure it may be rough in a few spots, but just remember, when it gets bumpy, slow down and take it as an opportunity to see the sights."

"How very metaphorical of you Sue." I giggled. "I do appreciate what you are saying, and I am going to try to do just that. Just understand, I may call for a reminder sometimes."

"That's what we're here for Bella, always remember that."

We chatted about everything and nothing the rest of the way. I told her about my real aspiration in life, being a wife and mother. She thought it was a wonderful goal, she just reminded me to make sure that whatever man I found was worthy of me. She told me stories of her college days and all of the friends she made. It was the nicest trip I had been on in quite a while. I was almost sad when we pulled up in front of the dorms. Almost, I was still really freaking excited.

Once we figured out where I was supposed to be and got my key from the front desk, we began the arduous task of unpacking all of my stuff. It took us most of the afternoon, but we managed to get everything in to my tiny dorm room. My roommate wasn't here yet, and I couldn't help but be a little nervous about meeting her. Dad and Sue took me for a late lunch and then after hugs and an explanation to Leah about why she couldn't stay, they headed back home. I spent a little why getting my things organized, and then I decided to head down to the dining hall for dinner.

I was walking through the front doors when I first saw him. He was off to the side of the entrance sitting on a picnic table smoking and joking around with a group of guys. He was so cute. Tall, reddish hair, and a perfect smile. My whole face flushed when he looked at me and said hello. I mumbled a quick hi, and kept walking towards dinner. My social skills were limited at best, so I didn't know what proper protocol was when a stranger yelled a greeting to you. As I walked away to the dining hall, I was kicking myself for not actually stopping and talking with the beautiful boy, even if he was surrounded by other guys. As I sat eating, alone, I couldn't help but think that it was a good thing that I walked away, I probably would have just embarrassed myself if I had stopped. My social skills were sub-par, and I certainly didn't want the hot guy thinking I was deficient and in need of a helmet. Which is undoubtedly what would have happened if I had stopped. I most likely would have said something stupid or tripped over nothing in my effort to be social. Yep, definitely better that I didn't stop.

After eating, I began my trek back. I was lost in thought about my classes starting in two days, what my roommate would be like, and if I would make any friends at all. When I got back to the dorms I was so absorbed in myself, I didn't even notice that hot guy and his friends were still outside. That is until I heard someone yelling in my direction. I stopped and looked over towards the picnic table full of boys, sure they were not yelling for me, only to discover that they were in fact yelling at me.

"Hey, do you want to come over and sit with us?" Mr. Hot Guy asked.

I took a moment to realize that he was in fact speaking to me. I felt my face start to flush and I had an overwhelming sense of panic. True, I did want to make friends, but could I really go and talk with a bunch of guys, hot guys, that I didn't know? What if it was just a joke, I don't think my self esteem could take a hit like that. I was already feeling anxious and overwhelmed by the whole college experience and it was still my first day. I was preparing to bolt for the doors when I heard his friend chime in.

"Edward, don't startle the poor girl." He laughed out. Then he got up from the table and started coming towards me. I was panicking now, I mean this guy was way bigger than me. He was easily 6'3" with biceps the size of my thighs. No good would come from him getting a hold of me. I am sure I was turning a shade of red not even invented yet, and I was stuck in my panic, I couldn't walk away. So I just stood there like a lamb going to the slaughter while this giant of a man approached me. As he got up next to me I could feel my heart begin to race as the adrenaline finally kicked in. I was just getting ready to run when the strangest thing happened. The big, foreboding man smiled at me while extending his arm.

"I'm Emmett, I am sorry if we frightened you at all. We just wondered if you wanted to talk for a while. It is still early yet and a lot of people haven't moved in still. You are welcome to sit with us, if you would like. My girlfriend Rose will be here in about five minutes, so you could meet her too."

I still wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but Emmett seemed nice enough and we were right in front of the building. I could always run if I needed to and it appeared we were close enough that someone inside would be able to hear my screams if there was an emergency.

"Alright, I would like that. My name is Bella, it's nice to meet you, Emmett."

We walked over to the picnic table and Emmett began introducing me to everyone.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Edward, Jake, Mike, and Tyler."

I smiled a hello to them and tried to commit their names to memory. Hot guy's name was Edward. Tall, most likely gay guy was Jake. Mike and Tyler both had the generic boy look, nothing immediately standing out. I suspected I would call them by the wrong name a few times at least.

"Do you smoke, Bella?" asked Edward.

"Very rarely" was my reply. "Although I could use one right about now" It was true, I was nervous as shit, maybe a smoke would help me relax, at the very least it would give me something to do with my hands.

"Here you go" Edward offered me a cigarette, I took it from him and just as I was about to ask for a lighter, he held one out and lit it for me. That first hit was making me a little light headed, and I must have wavered on my feet, because the next thing I knew Edward had his hand at my back and was helping me sit down.

If I though I had flushed before, it was nothing like now. I could feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks. "Sorry, I don't do this very often." In reality, I had done it twice before, peer pressure was a bitch.

"No worries, Bella, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am fine Edward, thanks for catching me. I think I will remain seated for now though." Oh my God, I sounded like an idiot, even to myself. I am sure it will only be a matter of time before they realize how lame I am and walk away.

But remarkably, they didn't. We sat on that picnic table for several hours, just talking. I got to know a little bit about each of them. They had all met this morning when they moved in. Edward and Emmett were roommates and Mike and Jake lived across the hall from them. Tyler actually lived in another building, but he and Mike had gone to high school together. Emmett's girlfriend, Rose came by as well. She was stunning. I was initially very intimidated by her, but the longer we all hung out, the more I realized how nice she actually was. Her and Emmett had been dating since the ninth grade and looked to be deeply in love. I found out that she lived in the next building over and was majoring in engineering. Emmett was majoring in sports medicine, Jake in merchandising, Tyler and Mike were undecided, and Edward was a double major in music and business. I told them that I was majoring in history and education. As the night wore I on, I started to get chilly. I was in the process of rubbing my hands up and down my arms in an effort to create heat, when I felt something slip around my shoulders. It was Edward's hoodie. I thanked him for letting me use it and he just winked at me. I didn't know what that meant, did he like me too?

At around midnight, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I told everyone I was going to bed and that it was very nice to meet them all. I went to give Edward back his shirt, when the strangest thing happened. He asked me if I wanted to have breakfast in the morning. I flushed and told him sure, he asked me to meet him at the picnic table at nine. After agreeing, I made my way inside. I got ready for bed, noticing that I still had no roommate. As I laid in bed that night I couldn't help but feel a sense of optimism about the future. I was on my own, I had made friends, and there was a boy who might possibly like me. Seemed like a perfect start to my college experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my A/N!**

**I do not own these characters, the illustrious Ms. Meyer does. The story is my own, but the characters belong to her. **

**I am not a professional writer. Just putting that out there for everyone. I would love constructive criticism, but if you are just being a douche, don't bother. **

**Also, this story will be a Jasper/Bella pairing. It will just take a little while to get there. Be patient, it is a virtue you know. Also, this story is a retelling of a true one, so I already know how it ends. So the updates should be reasonably fast, that is if anyone actually reads it. **

**I would love reviews, what can I say, I am a review whore. Without them I don't know if you like it or think this is the biggest piece of crap you have ever seen. So let me know, plus, they motivate me to write faster.**

****This is IMPORTANT! This story starts out pretty mild, but it will get lemony and potentially kinky as it develops. I am just warning you now. If you do not enjoy these elements, you may wanna skip this story. ****

* * *

The next morning I startled awake when I heard someone banging around in my room. I quickly sat up taking stock of what the hell was going on around me. As I looked toward the door I saw the source of the incessant racket, a girl, loaded down with suitcases. Just how I wanted to meet my roommate, I thought, morning breath, bed head, and in my jammies. What the hell time was it anyway?Shit, I thought, I have a breakfast meeting this morning. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was only 7am. Sweet baby Jesus, who the fuck moves at seven in the morning? I figured I should get up and introduce myself at least, so I finger combed my hair and then rolled my ass to the edge of the bed. I was struggling to get myself situated so I could descend the ladder, it was at that moment I realized that the top bunk may not have been the best choice. Oh well, shit I could do about it now. I amazingly made it down the ladder without falling or flashing anyone.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said as I descended the ladder.

The girl looked startled for a minute, then responded, "Karen, I guess you are my roommate."

"Yep, can I help you with anything? I got here yesterday, so my stuff is already unpacked."

"No, I got it. My family will be here in about an hour, so they will be able to help me."

"Oh, okay then. I am just going to go get ready then. I guess I will see you in a little while."

She barely acknowledged me as I left the room with all of my shower gear in tow. I proceeded to the community bathroom and got started on my morning routine. About twenty minutes later I was headed back to my room. Karen was unpacking her suitcases when I came in the room. She looked at me and continued on working. Weird, you'd think she could at least smile. Must be because it is so early, I am no morning person either. This could work out well for us. I threw my towel over the closet door, shoved my shower bucket under the desk and started to throw my hair up into a messy bun. It took too long to dry it, I knew I had a breakfast date this morning, but I was operating under the theory that anyone who was going to be my friend would have to know that I was not a morning person. Plus, if it was just a friendly breakfast, I didn't want to look like I thought it was an actual date. I figured it was probably a pity thing anyway. He just felt bad that I was alone and had no friends, I didn't really think there was a way that someone like him would be interested in someone like me.

Once I was all ready for breakfast, I realized that I was way early for meeting him. It was only 8, what was I going to do for an hour? Might as well attempt to socialize with the roommate.

"Karen?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"I have about an hour until I am going to breakfast, would you like to go over our schedules and everything? I thought maybe we could get to know each other a little bit, I mean we are going to be living together for a while."

"Sure, I wanted to set up some ground rules anyway."

"Oh, okay." Ground rules, what the hell? I just figured we could see if we had any classes together or anything. I was having a very bad feeling about this.

"Right, so I have classes from eight until one every Monday and Wednesday. On Tuesday and Thursday I am in class from eight until eleven and then again from six until nine in the evening. I go to bed at ten, so there can be no one over or any noise after that. I understand if you have to study, but you will need to make sure the light is turned down. There are no boys allowed in our room and if you are planning on having a girl friend come over, I would like at least one days notice, that way I can plan accordingly. Our room needs to be clean at all times. Also, I will do up a schedule of cleaning duties. We will need to vacuum, dust and Lysol everything daily. Also, could you please be sure your bed is made and your closet organized everyday before you leave for class, I abhor messiness. I cannot tolerate a space that is not immaculate. I did bring a mini-fridge, but it will need to be cleaned out weekly. Please make sure anything you put in there is labeled and dated. Anything over 5 days old will be thrown out, except drinks. As long as you can do that, I think we will get along fine. What is your schedule like?"

Oh shit, this is not happening to me. Deep breath, in, out. There is no way she is serious, right? I cannot have a psycho as a roommate. I mean I am all for organization, but this is freak-tastic. What did she mean by no boys, I have to give notice for a friend to come and hang out? What are we five, who demands lights out by ten? I have a very bad feeling about this and it is only the first day. Shit, she's looking at me. I still haven't answered her. Mostly because my brain is having trouble making sense of what she just told me. Right, I can do this, I will just try to negotiate with her. Here goes.

"Well, I have class from ten until three every day. I can get on board with keeping things neat, but I don't think we need to Lysol everyday. My bed is usually made, but I can't make any guarantees, and my closet doors will be closed, so that is a non issue. The fridge I understand, who wants moldy food hanging around. I don't really know anyone here, but once I do make friends, I will try to keep your schedule in mind. I don't know that I will be able to give you notice every time someone is going to come over, spur of the moment and all. As for boys, I assume I will have either friends or classmates of the male persuasion, so they may come over sometimes, but I will not be having overnight guests. Does that work?"

"I think you misunderstood me, these are not negotiable items. Everything must be cleaned daily. It is just common courtesy to let your roommate know if guests are going to be coming. As for boys, I don't know what kind of girl you are, but I am not slutty. I will not have my reputation tarnished because you feel the need to entertain men in our room. My mother raised me better than that."

Did she just indirectly call me a slut? That's what it sounded like to me. Deep breath. It is obvious that this will be the longest year of my life. Maybe I should have gone to community college and lived at home. At least there I don't have a bedtime and can have people over whenever. Shit, I can't do this early in the morning. I am going to breakfast, I don't care if I look desperately early to meet him. I am desperate, one more minute in this room and I will not be held responsible for my actions.

"You know what, we can work it out later. I have to meet someone for breakfast now. I guess I will see you later."

"There is nothing to work out, but have a nice breakfast."

As I walked out the door I was still dumbfounded over what just happened. Part of me was hoping it was some ridiculous joke. But I knew that it wasn't. Okay, I am moving on, I have a breakfast date. Alright, it is eight thirty. What am I going to do for half an hour? I decided I would just go out and sit at the picnic table. It was better than the alternative of waiting in my room. Maybe someone would be out that I could get a smoke from, I certainly needed one. I feel like I am going to be smoking more, just for a reason to get out of my room. Plus, it may keep me from inadvertently killing Karen. Although I could probably get a justifiable homicide once the judge heard my story. I walked out the doors into the sunshine and took a deep breath. I needed a moment of zen. I wandered over to the picnic table. I was surprised when I saw Emmett sitting on the bench. I walked around to the other side and grabbed a seat, letting out a huge sigh as I did.

"Morning Bella, what's up?"

"I just met my new roommate. It is going to be a very long year. Can I bum a smoke from you? I am in desperate need."

"Yup, here you go. What's up with the roommate? It can't be that bad, can it?"

So I proceeded to smoke and tell Emmett about my morning. I thought he was going to fall off the bench at one point, he was laughing so hard.

"Oh my God, you have a bunny boiler as a roommate. You're right, it is going to be a long year for you. Tell you what, you can hang out in my room whenever you need. I am sure Rose would let you chill in hers too."

"Why is Bella going to be hanging in our room, not that I mind at all." Edward said as he sat down next to Emmett. I didn't even see him coming up, I was so lost in my own misery. Emmett proceeded to tell him the abridged version of my story while simultaneously passing me another smoke. I smiled gratefully at him. I was beginning to realize that Emmett had the potential to be a really good friend, even if he was currently laughing his ass off at my predicament.

Edward looked at me saying, " Are you for real, you have an actual psychopath for a roommate? Here I thought I drew the short straw with Emmett." He then ducked to avoid Emmett's fist making contact with his head. "Relax Em, you know I think your the shit. As far as roommates go you're the pick of the litter."

Emmett grumbled, "that's what I thought pretty boy."

While the two boys bickered back and forth I took a moment to reevaluate my situation. It was true that I had a lunatic for a roommate, but I also had made a few friends, and those friends were willing to let me escape to their rooms whenever I needed. Maybe college wouldn't suck as bad as I thought it would this morning. I took a deep breath, I didn't know why but I was suddenly struck with the feeling that everything would be alright.

"You ready to grab some food Bella?"

"Sure Edward, lead the way."

As we walked along toward the cafeteria Edward and I got to know a little more about each other. I learned that he was from a town about twenty minutes outside of Forks. He was an only child, seemed to genuinely like his parents, and played more instruments than I could probably identify. He told me that he was actually in his second year of college. He transferred from a community college. When I asked what made him choose this school, he told me it was because several of his close friends from high school were already attending here and he wanted to be with people he knew.

We reached the cafeteria and grabbed our trays to go through the line. I just got some eggs, toast, and coffee. Edward however got some of everything. I knew people joked about how much teenaged boys could eat, but I had never witnessed it. It was both gross and alarming. After we made our way to the dining room and found our seats, we resumed our conversation.

Edward asked about me and I gave him the Readers Digest version. I didn't know him well enough to go into all of the details of my screwed up childhood. While we talked, I couldn't help but stare in horror at his plate. He finally noticed and asked me what was wrong. I told him it was nothing, I just had never seen anyone eat that much before. He laughed while telling me that it really wasn't that much, he wasn't that hungry this morning. Holy shit, this was the I'm not hungry breakfast. He asked if I had ever seen a man eat before. I blushed while telling him no, not really. I mean I had Phil around, but I almost never ate with him or my mom, they were always busy. I hadn't really been around Charlie that much, plus he worked weird shifts, so I never really saw him eat either. He then asked the question that I was sure would end whatever this was before it started. "Didn't you ever eat with your boyfriends?"

While profusely blushing I told him that I had never had a boyfriend. I prepared myself for his laughter and ridicule, but it never came.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really." I replied with just a hint of defensiveness in my tone. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. It's just surprising that's all. I mean, you're so cute and you're really nice, it's hard to believe that no one snatched you up in high school."

I was blushing like crazy by this point, I mean who wouldn't be if some super hot guy told them they were cute? "You think I'm cute?"

"Of course I do."

After that awkward exchange he changed the subject. It almost seemed like he was embarrassed by his admission. We talked some more about things we liked and what our classes looked like for the semester. We didn't have any classes together, which wasn't surprising considering our majors were so different. Once we finished up with breakfast we began the walk back to the dorms. We were about halfway back when he asked me if I wanted to meet him again for dinner. Of course I said yes. I mean it's not like I had other plans and who would say no to the offer?

When we got back he asked if I wanted to join him at the picnic table. I told him that I would take a rain check, I wanted to get back up to my room and make sure Karen and her family hadn't completely rearranged my stuff. He laughed and told me good luck and that the offer still stood if I needed to seek refuge in his room. I climbed the stairs to my room and tried to mentally prepare myself to go back in.

Whatever preparations I tried to make would never have been enough. I returned home to find Karen and her whole family in our room, they were discussing what to do about my obvious lack of organization. This day just took a marked downturn.

"I am back" I said to the room as I walked in. I took note of Karen's family. They were all like her, some sort of generic blonde and dressed like a J Crew catalog. They all plastered on their fake smiles and turned towards me. After getting introduced to everyone, I made my way to my desk. I decided to get a jump start on some reading before classes started in the morning. As I was settling in, Karen's mom decided to go over the rules with me as well. I just nodded and tried to hold my tongue, I was raised to not backtalk an adult. So even though in my head I was bitching all of them out, I was outwardly smiling and nodding. Once they finished unpacking, they all decided to order pizza and just eat in the room. Her parents did invite me to stay, but I was worried that I might "accidentally" stab someone with my silverware, so I politely told them that I already had plans for the evening.

I looked up at my clock to see that it was already five, where the hell had my day gone? Oh that's right, I spent it attempting to read and avoid my psycho roommate and her family. I should have taken Edward and Emmett up on the offer for refuge, but it was too late now. Edward and I were supposed to be meeting for dinner in about twenty minutes anyway, I could hang on until then. I was just putting my books away when I heard a knock on our door. Pizza delivery must be really fast around here, it's only been 15 minutes since they ordered it. I started to get my shoes, thinking I would just wait downstairs for Edward, so as to avoid being in the awkward only person not eating position. Karen's dad answered the door and as soon as I heard his voice I knew this day just got worse.

"Is Bella here?" I heard Edward ask.

Oh shit no. This is not going to go over well. The whole J Crew family was now migrating towards the door, as if instead of a cute boy there was an alien standing there.

"I am here." I called. "I just need to finish getting my shoes on. You can come in if you want, I will only be a minute."

I saw Edward smile at me from the doorway, then he attempted to come in. I say attempted because Daddy J Crew blocked him at the door. Sweet BeJeebus, my own dad doesn't act like this.

"I am sorry, there are no boys permitted in the room. Isabella, you were informed of the rules both by Karen and my wife, so why would you invite this young man in?" Karen's dad asked me while giving me the stink eye.

"He is my friend and we are going to dinner, I thought it rude to make him wait in the hall. Plus, I will only be a minute."

"Well, if you want to tarnish your reputation with such behavior, go ahead. But you will not be bringing my daughter down with you. No boys means No boys, at anytime, even if it is just for a few minutes." Great, now I am being lectured by her mom. Edward is never going to hang out with me again. I might as well start packing my stuff back up because this year is going to kill me.

"I am going to talk to the Resident Adviser and see if we can't get Karen a new roommate, one who does not behave in a such a wanton manner and who is capable of following the rules." Thank You Mr J Crew, I agree with that plan wholeheartedly. I will act like I am the whore of Babylon if it means I get a new roommate.

"I am sorry Sir, I mean no disrespect to you, but I think the way you are talking to and about Bella is absurd. She is a nice girl, with great morals. She was merely trying to be polite by inviting me in and this is her room too. Shouldn't she have some say in the rules as well?" Oh Edward, thank you for trying to defend me, but these people are nuts. I shot him a grateful smile while Karen's dad talked to him about respect for elders and the rules. I could see he was about ten seconds from losing his cool, so I finished with my shoes and pushed through the crowd of crazy family gathered near my door.

"I am ready, lets go!" I shouted like a lunatic when I reached him. We barreled down the stairs and out to the picnic table. Once there Edward looked at me and then busted out laughing. The situation was so ridiculous that I couldn't help but join in and soon found myself with tears in my eyes. Once we settled down, he lit a cigarette for both of us and we started talking.

"Holy Shit! You weren't fucking around, your room mate is awful. You can seek refuge with us anytime."

"Thanks, sorry you had to get involved."

"Hey, no worries. Sorry if I made it worse, I just thought I would pick you up instead of meeting you outside."

"Well, I appreciate the gesture. No one has ever picked me up for dinner before." OMG, shut up Bella, you sound like this is a date. Edward is just your friend. Stop making it more, you are going to scare him away. Great, even my internal monologue thinks I am a spaz.

Edward chuckled, then ran his hands through his hair. Here it comes, I am about to get the just friends speech. Deep breath, I can do this, I will not cry no matter what he says.

"I try to make a habit of actually picking my dates up."

Huh? He must have noticed my bewildered expression. I could have sworn I just heard him say he usually picks his dates up. Does that mean he thought this was a date too? My inner child was doing cartwheels at this revelation.

"Oh, okay." I stuttered out.

"Is that alright with you, that this is a date?" he asked.

"Perfect" was my genius response.

We finished our smokes and then he stood up from the table. I took that as my cue that it was time for dinner, so I stood and walked around to meet him. We walked in comfortable silence to the cafeteria. Once there I got a salad and Edward got everything again. We found a table and sat down and started talking about our days. He told me how he and the guys had gone to play basketball and then asked how my day went. I gave him the play by play of my dealings with the J Crew crazies and we both laughed.

Once we were done he asked me if I wanted to go for a walk with him. I agreed and we set off on the trail that wound around campus. It was nice, we talked sometimes and other times just enjoyed the silence. We were about halfway back to the dorms when I felt him brush his fingers across my hand. The next thing I knew, he was holding hands with me. I looked up at him and smiled, he winked back at me and we kept walking. We reached the building and it was only eight, so he asked if I wanted to sit outside with him. I said yes and we ventured over to the picnic table where the rest of the gang was already camped out. Emmett catcalled us and Rose smacked him in the head while shooting me a smile. The other boys didn't really notice our joined hands, or if they did, they didn't say anything.

Edward and I sat down next to one another and joined in on the conversation. It was really nice and I enjoyed not only hanging out with the guys and Rose, but also holding hands and hanging out with Edward. At about ten I decided to go in, Edward walked me to my door and told me good luck and good night. Then, he kissed my forehead, which was nice but I was really hoping I would get a real kiss. We had made plans earlier to meet for dinner tomorrow, so maybe he would kiss me then.

I made my way into the room in a great mood and with a stupid smile on my face. That is until I saw Karen. Her family was gone at least, but she was still here and apparently pissed.

"Lights out is ten o'clock, not ten fifteen. I would appreciate if you could at least be respectful of that rule. My father spoke with the RA and there are no other rooms available, so we are stuck with each other. We will not be negotiating. The rules are the rules and we will be abiding by them. I will most likely go home every weekend. Now I am going to bed, I will see you tomorrow."

And with that, she turned out the light and went to bed. I fumbled into my pajamas and went down the hall to do my bathroom thing. Once I got back to the room I crawled into bed and wondered how torturous this year was going to be. My roommate clearly sucked but I did have some new friends and I had something with Edward. I would just cling to that and hope I could make it through unscathed.


End file.
